Don't Go...Not Yet
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: A basic "What if" story. what if MIchiru had to die, not Haruka, and Haruka was left without her. Read and Review and Enjoy


Michiru I am so sorry

Michiru I am so sorry

but you knew you had to do it

and its killing me inside

why Michiru?

Why did your heart have to be so pure?

And a better question...

Why wasn't mine as well?

I can't even begin to express how sorry I am

But it was the only way

You were so sweet and kind, Michiru

Your love never ceased

You were brave enough to sacrifice your life

Your pure heart for the world

You saved the world, Michiru

But why couldn't I be sacrificed with you?

My pure heart wasn't strong enough

Michiru I loved you so much!

You can't just leave me now!

please......michi-chan.....

Please come back

I miss you so much

My love for you will not go away....

I will love you forever

Please don't let this kill us...

Please remember....what...we had...

::breaks down and falls to the floor::

Michiru! You have to come back!

Don't leave me here!

I can't live without you by my side...

::sobs::

Please Michiru....please

::catches breath, tears still falling::

Don't....go...

::shuts eyes::

Michi-chan....

::pounds on the floor, choking on her tears::

MICHIRU ANSWER ME!

::cries silently::

please........

::growing frantic::

NO! you can't leave me like this, Kiyoh michiru!

::Gets up::

No. You. Don't. Know. what. It's. Like....

::looks around the room insanely::

I can't live....No I WON'T live.....

::Runs through the house hysterically::

I can't.....

::slides into kitchen and grabs knife::

I know you want me to live Michi....but I can't. I won't. Gomenassi....i am just not strong enough.....

::raises knife to her wrist, doesn't notice a silhouette of someone::

syanora life....syanora senshi...good luck without me.....

*HARUKA!*

::Whirls around::

-M-m-Michiru??

*Hai, but I cannot stay*

::Michiru floats over to haruka::

W-why are you glowing?

*Because I gave my life to save this world.To save you.*

::Haruka throws her arms around Michiru::

Oh Michi-chan...i would have died for you to live!

::Michiru buries her face in Haruka's shoulder and wraps her arms around her::

*that is what I did for you, Ruka-chan....*

::Michiru lifts her head::

*Aishteru, Haruka...that is why I sacrificed my life...*

::Michiru gently wipes away Haruka's tears with her thumbs::

Michiru...i love you more than anything....

::Michiru finally begins to cry, and haruka can bearly subside her sobs::

*Oh Haruka! The future kingdom is so beautiful! And yet I cry everyday because I miss you so much!

::Haruka now rests her head on Michiru's shoulder, tears flowing freely now through her squeezed shut eyes::

Michiru I cannot live without you anymore! you can't go! I love you too much to let you go!

::Michiru tries to calm haruka, and kisses her forehead::

Ruka, I have to go now...

IIE! you will not go!

::michiru takes Haruka's hands::

*I have to Ruka.but i'll always be here...and I will wait everyday for you to come to me.But do not end your life.The right time will come.*

::Haruka wraps her arms around Michiru and kisses her::

But I don't want you to go Michi....

::Michiru slowly lets loose her embrace on Haruka and backs away, taking her hands again::  
*Haruka,I love you...so much.Talk to me everyday...i can hear you...don't forget....*

::haruka struggles to remain calm::

Michiru I have tried so hard....i don't know if I can do it anymore...

::Michiru lets go of Haruka's hands and blows her a kiss::

*Please don't forget me Ruka...and please try to live....*

Michi, don't even think that it is possible for me to let you leave my mind for even a second

::Michiru begins to fade::

*Goodbye, My Haruka-chan....*

MICHI!

::Haruka cries out in dying pain as Michiru fades away into nothing::

Michiru!Please come back! Pleae...I'm not ready to give you up...come on!!

::Haruka sinks to her knees and puts her face in her hands, tears seeping through her fingers::

Oh God....

******I'm goin' crazy, crazy

When I can't touch you

Crazy, crazy

When I can't hold you

Crazy, crazy

When I can't see you again*******

~* Fin*~

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
